Sealed With a kiss
by Strega
Summary: Heero Yuy finds himself drawn to the new kid in school. The only problem is, Heero doesn't think he's human.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I wish they were mine, but they're not.  
  
  
Warning: This fic contains slash, yaoi...whatever you want to call it. It's AU,   
'cause that's how I like it! Bad language for you youngin's, crossdressing,  
and NCS,but all of this starts in the next part. Just telling you know.  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Amadeo. See you at AFO3!  
  
  
*Author's note* This is a Gundam Wing fic. It center's around 1x2, Heero and Duo. That's the   
main pairing. Other's will come to play later on. Yup....that's about it.  
  
  
  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
(intro into staying alive)  
  
I want you to know that the story I'm about to tell you just might save your life. I want to tell you about  
a young man. To anyone else, he's a normal human boy of seventeen. But to certain individuals he is much  
more. A God, a sex symbol, a killer, and enemy, even a friend. Most importantly, an immortal. Some of you may  
not believe in what he is, but there is that dwindling number of you out there that do. Vampire's, there  
are various different kinds of them.   
I will tell you what he is. Inccubus, male sex feind vampire, if you will.  
Succubus, the femal version of the Inccubus, and the one's everyone think's they know about. The one's that  
can not go into the sun. There is no better name for them I'm afraid.   
This boy is a little of all three of those kinds of vampire's.  
  
  
  
He can go into the sunlight, but he has to wear a hefty amount of sunblock. He also has this thing for sex  
and seduction. How is he part Succubus, you ask. His feature's. Bright Violet eye's, heart shapped face,  
slim body and a long chestnut colored braid.   
Trust me, he love's his femminen look's, and uses them to his  
advantage. Human's are automatically drawn to him, and those that try to fight back find  
themselves surprised by his brute strength. For him being only five foot ten inches and one hundred and thirty five  
pounds, he is stronger than most. If you see him I suggest turning around and running the other way. And   
please try not to panic too much. He can smell and lives off of fear.   
  
  
I've told you all I know about him, almost. Now I'm going to tell you about him and the human in which  
he decided he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. I will tell you about all of their happy moment's  
together, and I'm going to tell you how everything went horribly wrong... 


	2. Meeting the Devil

Disclaimers: I don't own any of them, except for the extras, but what can you really do with the extras? The poem is not mine either, it was written by William Shakespeare.  
  
  
  
Warnings: Ummmm....this fic contains Yaoi, that means male/male. If that bothers you in any way, please feel free to not read it. It an AU, but most of the characteristics of some of the character's are still the same. That means, OOC won't be much of a problem....yet, but Heero is a bit more talkative though. There is cross dressing and NCS, but not 'till later on.  
  
  
  
Dedication: To amadeo for reading me my first GW fic over the phone, thus getting me addicted. All for you babe! Also to Anne, Du-chan and macarena. Thanks for the comments!  
  
  
  
Author's Note* I like the way this is going so far, never mind the fact that I've only written the first part. There's not much else for me to say. This is a Yaoi fic, just in case you decided to skip the warnings section. But why on earth would you do that? Since it's summer I have a ton of free time, so I'll be able to get these parts out rather quickly. So there shouldn't be much of a wait. Oh yes, the first little part of this is in Heero's point of view. Then the next section in Duo's. It goes back and forth. Just telling you now.  
  
  
  
Sealed With a Kiss  
  
(Meeting with the Devil)  
  
66  
  
Tired with all these, for restful death I cry,-  
  
As, to behold Desert a begger born,  
  
And needy Nothing trimm'd in jollity,  
  
And purist Faith unhappily fosworn,  
  
And gilded Honour shamefully misplaced,  
  
And maiden Virtue rudly strumpeted,  
  
And right Perfection wrongfully disgraced,  
  
And Strength by limping Sway disabled,  
  
And Art made tongue-tied by Authority,  
  
And Folly, doctor-like, controlling Skill,  
  
And simple Truth miscall'd Simplicity,  
  
And captive Good attending captain Ill:  
  
Tired with all these, from these would I be gone,  
  
Save that, to die, I leave my love alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy glared at Ms.Sterling-the principal's secretary, as she talked, trying not to look at him. "So Heero, Mr.Cuninings would like you to show the new student around this week. You know, until he gets his bearings around here. Okay?" Heero continued to glare at her, "Like I have a say in the matter." he stood up and grabbed his backpack,"So when's this new student supposed to get here?" Ms.Sterling stood up and smiled past Heero,"Duo Maxwell?" she walked picked up some papers off of her desk and walked past Heero, "These are for you. This is your class schedule, and a list of after school activities. I would like you to meet Heero Yuy, he is going to show you around this week. Heero, turn around and say hi to Duo. Heero sighed and turned around, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at Duo. // Wow. He's....beautiful...no. Snap out of it.// Heero blinked a few times then put on his normal stotic face, "Nice to meet you." He grunted.  
  
  
  
Heero watched as a smile lit Duo's feature's. Duo took his papers from Ms.Sterling and turned to Heero," So you're going to be my tour guide. Well, tour away." Heero grumbled something which sounded like 'smart ass', as he walked past Duo and out into the hallway. He waited until he could feel Duo's presence next to him, before he continued walking. He pointed out various things as they made their way down the deserted hall. "That's the boy's bathroom, but if you're desperate enough to use the school's facilities then I suggest using the one in the seven-thousand building." Duo nodded. Heero stopped and held out his hand,"Can I see your class schedule?" Duo handed it over, his fingertips lightly grazing Heero's hand. Heero felt a shiver crawl up his spin. He took the paper from Duo and took a step away from him. "Let's see, you have English four honors, Algebra two, AP Psychology, American gov, Drama, and Creative writing." Duo nodded, a small smile on his lips, "Sounds right to me."  
  
  
  
"I may as well show you where your classes are. By the way, we have Psychology and writing together." Duo sighed, "That's all? Well, doesn't that just a blow job and a half. Can't win 'em all." Duo started walking towards the stairwell, "Do I have any classes up there?" Heero nodded and followed him. //Did he say blow job and a half?// He shook his head and led Duo upstairs. He stopped in front of the third door down the hall. "This is your Algebra class. The professor is Mr.Hitchinger. He's an okay teacher I guess. I never had him." I'll show you where your first period class is." He went back down the stairs, closely followed by Duo. They made their way outside and started across campus. "So Heero, do you have a girlfriend?" Heero glared at Duo out of the corner of his eye's, "Is that any of your business?" Duo smiled, "I'll find out anyway." Heero nodded. He knew that it was very hard to keep a secret at his school for very long. " No. I do not have a girlfriend. What about you?" Duo shook his head, his braid flying across his back, "Nope. I don't really like people of the female gender if you know what I mean." "Oh."  
  
  
  
Heero walked up to a big building, almost completely made of glass. "This is the performing arts building. He held the door open for Duo who stepped past him and inside. Duo followed him past several rooms, of which various activities were going on. Duo stopped outside of a door labeled aerobics and peaked in the window. Heero grinned, "I thought you said you were gay?" Duo looked at him ,"It doesn't mean I can't look." They continued down the hall and Heero stopped him, "I must warn you about your teacher. She's a bit...how should I put this, crazy? You'll love her though." Duo smiled, "Thanks for the heads up." Heero opened the door for him, and the two stepped inside." See the boy with the big bang covering half his face? That's Trowa. He's one of my friends and he'll help you find me after class. I've got to go." "Thank you Heero." Heero waved and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Heero didn't stop running until he was outside. //Oh god. He has got to be the most beautiful person I've ever met.// Heero started walking toward the seven-thousand building, //But your not gay, remember? Anyway, even if you were, why would he want you? There are plenty of guy's at this school that would probably meet his standards.// His other side reasoned. Heero sighed and made his way back to his class. //This is going to be a long day.//  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I know that nothing much really happened in this part. It was just an introduction to Heero and Duo. The next part will be in Duo's POV, so it will be more interesting and stuff. 


	3. The Devil May Tell

Disclaimer: If I ever came to own them, you all would be the first to know. That or I'd never tell anybody....but I don't own them so we have nothing to worry about, ne?  
  
  
  
Warning: Yaoi...blah, blah,blah, and stuff. AU , as you all know. Swearing in this part. Somewhat OOC Trowa . I think that should cover it...oh! An incredibly sexy, seductive Wuffles and Zechs. But they don't show up until about the end. One more thing! Since Duo is what he is, then Trowa find's himself drawn to him. So that means there is a little Duo/Trowa going on. Only a little though! This is still 1x2/2x1. And then there's the whole 5+2 thing...and some 6+2 that might turn into more..yeah.  
  
  
  
Dedication: To sugar! Can you tell I'm dedicating the parts to the people who comment? It makes me happy, and in the mood to write, when I get reviews.  
  
  
  
Author's Note* And on this note! It's going to start to get more into the actual plot. Yes, there is a plot...::collective gasp::...The last part was just to introduce Heero, and get Duo to that school. Now this part is in Duo's POV. So it should be interesting. Oh yes, one last thing. In this part, I wrote Duo's POV different from the first part, in Heero's POV. In this one it's I this and I that. About the whole 6+2 thing, I rarely see that pairing, and I've come to like it...a lot. But as I said before, the main pairing is 1x2/2x1, so no worries.  
  
  
  
Sealed with a Kiss  
  
(The Devil May Tell)  
  
  
  
The first thing that went through Duo Maxwell's mind when he set eye's on Heero Yuy was, // I wonder what he look's like naked...?// That very thought was currently going through his mind as he sat in Drama class. The teacher, a Mr.Trowa Barton, was going on about how several of his student's didn't appreciate the fine art that was acting. "You have to let your emotions run free! Now I want you all to close your eye's and imagine running through a field of bright, blossoming ....Daisy's. Now picture yourself letting go of your inhibitions, not like that, and become who you really are." I smirked as I saw myself running through a field trying to find where my dinner ran off to. "Now I want you to slowly open your eye's and say the first thing that comes to mind. Alex, if you will." The kid named Alex looked around and rolled his eye's when he realized that he was the only Alex in that class. " I have to go pee." I smirked as the class erupted into laughter. Pathetic.  
  
  
  
Mr.Barton shook his head and looked at me, "Mr.Maxwell." I sighed and looked him straight in the eye's, "Hunger." //Take that and make it into something poetic//.I noticed that no one laughed, instead some stared at me, while other's tried to scoot away without my noticing. Mr.Barton only nodded, "That's a wonderful answer Duo! There are all kinds of hunger." //Okay, nevermind that last thought.// One of the student's that was staring at me, raised her hand. "Yes, Andrea." She put her hand down and looked at the floor.  
  
"Isn't there only one kind of real hunger? I mean, yeah I know there's the hungry kind of hunger, but what about the kind that's hidden deep inside of us? That raw animal hunger."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Andrea lowered her head and blushed. I smiled. //She would make an excellent vampire. She has the whole sexual thing going on. Brav- the fuck-o!// "That's exactly what I was talking about Andrea." Everyone's attention was once again on Mr. Barton,  
  
"That raw animal hunger." He looked at his watch, "Oh will you look at that? Time fly's when you're having fun. You all may leave early if you want. The bell will be ringing shortly."  
  
  
  
I stayed behind as the rest of the class filed out. "Yes, Duo?" I slung my stupid, pointless bag over my shoulder and leaned against Trowa's desk, "Are you the Trowa Barton that is friends with Heero Yuy?" Trowa looked up at me, "Yes, I know Mr.Yuy. Why?" I pulled himself off his desk and faced him, "Heero is my guide for the week and he told me that a friend of his was in this class, and that he would help me find Heero."//Maybe sometime alone with you wouldn't be so bad though.// Trowa collected some papers and put them into a shoulder bag." I'm the one Heero was talking about. I'm not the real Drama teacher. I'm what you would call a TA. The real teacher is out on maternity leave. So I've been asked to teach the class for the rest of the year." I nodded, //Now it all makes sense.// "So where is Heero?"  
  
  
  
"Heero should be in gym, or heading over to the library. I'm assuming you don't know where either of those places are located, so I'll take you there." I just nodded. It was time to put my plan into action. "Oh Mr.Barton?" Trowa looked at me and I smiled seductively. " Yes Duo?" He was starting to look a little uncomfortable. Perfect. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. He tried to pull away, but my grip was much stronger. // Look into my eye's. Look into them and lose yourself completely.//* He was giving in, I could see it in his eye's. "No Duo. I-I can't do this. Not with you." I frowned slightly. This was odd. Why isn't he giving in? I pressed myself against his body, and grounded my erection into his. Another perk of being me. I can get an instant hard-on whenever I want. I leaned forward and whispered, "You sure about that?" I ground myself into him again, this time harder. His self control was breaking, I could sense it. He moaned and wrapped his arms around my waist, grabbing my ass, pressing me into him even more.  
  
Look's like somebody hasn't been laid in quite a long time. I lightly ran my tongue over his lips, "Do you like this Mr. Barton?" His response was a deep throated groan. That was my cue. I broke out of his grasp and grinned, "Where is the library?" I knew where Heero was. I could sense him, his essence. It was erotically intoxicating, and I loved it. Trowa looked like I had just offered him the one thing his heart desires, then took it away. The look on his face was almost heartbreaking, almost. I smoothed out my clothes and looked at him expectantly. He looked very flustered as well as heartbroken and more of those human emotions than I can stand to stomach. He picked up his bag, turning his back to me. "The uh, the library is located in the middle of the seven thousand building. You can't miss it. I'd take you myself, but I just remembered that I have an important staff meeting to attend. Sorry." With that he rushed out of the room like a herd of rabid chibi squirrels were after him.  
  
I made my way to the library, taking in the scent's and the physical aspects of the student body. This school had a _very_ nice student body, if I do say so myself. Another thing I found out about the student body was that almost all of them has a staring problem of some sort. As I walked down the hall towards the library, students stopped and stared at me. I know I'm beautiful, but the looks are starting to annoy me. I finally reach the library, and open the door. I spot Heero immediately. He's in the very back, head in a book. I never took him as the book wormy type.* I silently walk up to his table, sit down next to him and stare. It doesn't take long for him to notice me, and he looks up, a brief hint of surprise and relief flicker in his stunningly gorgeous cobalt eye's. " Hey." I said, giving him my million dollar smile. He nods and looks around quickly.  
  
"Where's Trowa?"  
  
It takes all my will power to not roll my eye's. "Oh, he had to go to a staff meeting or something." Heero nodded and looked everywhere but at me. Interesting. This might just be easier than I had originally thought. "So," I say, taking out my schedule and laying out on the table. " it looks like we have psych together next. This should be fun."  
  
  
  
Heero rolled his eye's and looked at me, " Why would it be fun?" I gave him a surprised look. "Why would you take that class, if not for fun? Psychology is one of the most fascinating subjects you could ever study. Where are we in the class anyway?" Heero reached down and picked up his backpack, opening it and taking a notebook out of it. He opened it and flipped through some of the pages. "Let's see, this week we're studying the paranormal." I cleared my throat, "Pardon me?" Heero looked at me, "You know, werewolf's, vampire's, witches, voodoo. Stuff like that." I nodded, scolding myself silently. //They don't even know your kind exist, so calm down. Even if they did find out about you, what would they do? What could they do?// Heero continued talking, "Yeah, we just got a new teacher about a month ago. He seemed very eager to finish our study on human behavior and get to the paranormal." I leaned forward.  
  
"Did he now?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"What was his name again?" Heero thought for a moment.  
  
"Mr.Chang...what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
I knew that I had become even paler than usual, and that Heero was probably wondering what was going on with me. But I didn't care at the moment. " Do you know what his first name is?" Heero shook his head. //That son of a bitch.// I stood up and looked down at Heero, putting on my usual grin, "We should get to class. Hmm?" Heero looked at his watch, "I guess you're right." I watched as he collected his things. We left the library and I followed him to class in silence. //Why the fuck is he here? I swear to God if he messes with me I'll kill him. Screw the code.// Heero looked at me funny, "What code?" I looked at him startled. Must've said that out loud. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself." Heero smiled and opened a door. I hadn't realized we stopped walking. He entered the classroom, with me behind him. I looked around for the 'teacher'. No sign of him.  
  
  
  
I watched as Heero walked to the front of the classroom and took a seat. //Just great. That's all I need, teacher's fucking pet.// I sighed and reluctantly joined him. I surveyed the class, while they waited for the bell to ring. Just then the teacher came in, followed by the bell. He walked to his desk at the front of the class, and picked up the roll. He called off the names, then his eye's fell on me. I saw the corner's of his mouth draw up into a little smile. " Ah, it seem's we have a new student. Mr.Duo Maxwell. Welcome." He was using that tone of voice, I knew that tone of voice. It was the one that was saying, 'well well well, what do we have here?' I gave him my ' I hate you, back the fuck off ' look. He moved his look from me to the rest of the class, " Please open your books to where you left off last class and continue reading for the next twenty minutes. Duo? WIll you please join me in my office, so I can tell you what you need to catch up with your fellow students."  
  
  
  
I followed him to his office, and as soon as he closed the door I grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "My, aren't we a little rough today?" I snarled at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He brought his hands up and enclosed them around mine. "That's no way to speak to your elder Duo." I let him go and glared, "Elder my ass! You're no where near as powerful nor as influential as they are. Anyway, we're almost the same damn age!"  
  
He sat down in one of the chairs and chuckled.  
  
"That we are."  
  
I sat down next to him, " What are you doing here? I know he wouldn't send you."  
  
" I'm here for the same reason's you are."  
  
//The same reason's? The same reason's?!?! What the fuck! Who sent you Wufei?!//  
  
Wufei shook his head, "You don't have to scream. I'm sitting right next to you. And as for who sent me, you'll just have to wait and see." God, I wanted nothing more then to jump up and shake him 'till he either a) got a concussion, or b) died. Choice b was looking really good at this point. Not like shaking him would do anything, except maybe mess up his hair.  
  
"This is my mission, and I wont share it with you! It's mine!" I couldn't care less that I was starting to sound like a spoiled child who had to share his favorite toy with an _asshole_. Wufei rolled his eye's and stood up. He took his hair out of it's tight ponytail and stared down at me. I glared at him, "What?"  
  
He slid into my lap like melting butter, and wrapped his arms around my neck. " Why do we have to argue Duo? You know we get along so much better when we _play_ nice." He ground his hips into my lap and I surprised a groan.* " What are you doing Wufei? You know it's over." Why did he have to start this now? Exactly when the new object of my desire was sitting in the room next to us. I really hate Wufei sometimes. Wufei pouted, "Don't you like this?" I shook my head , trying to unclasp his arms from around my neck "You liked it last time." That's it. I pushed him off my lap and stood up. His expression was one of shock and anger. Good. Let him feel it for once. "Now, if you are quite done _proffesor_ then I will be leaving."  
  
He stood up and fixed his hair. "Just one more thing Duo. You had better watch his every move. And I mean _every_ move. you never know when I might swoop down and take him for myself." Now I was mad, " I swear on your dead wife's grave, if you come anywhere near him I will torture you until you're an inch from death, then I will slowly rip you apart piece by piece." I smirked to myself when I saw the horrified look on his face. He knew I would do it too. They didn't call me shinigami for nothing. I gave him one last warning glare and left his office. I smiled at Heero as I sat down. He leaned towards me, "I heard yelling. Is everything alright? Did he try anything on you?" I gave him a puzzled look, but before I could answer his question, the intercom buzzed on. "Mr.Duo Maxwell to the front office, your brother is here to see you. Mr.Duo Maxwell to the front office, you brother is here." I looked at Heero, "Will you watch my stuff for me? I want to talk to you later." Heero nodded and put my bag under his desk next to his. I stood up and stared at him. He looked up at me. "Be careful." I said, before turning around and leaving the class.  
  
  
  
If I would've stayed a second longer, then I would have seen the confused look on his face, and Wufei coming out of his office with triumph written all over his.  
  
  
  
I quickly walked to the office. My brother coming to see me was abnormal, seeing as how I was an only child. //It could be...// NO! I would not let myself finish that thought. I finally made it to the office. The assistant smiled warmly at me, "Your brother is in the meeting room Duo. It's down the hall, first door on the left." I nodded and walked to the room. If I was alive, my heart would be pounding in my chest right about now. I opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind me. A tall figure was standing next to the window, with it's back to me. //Oh God...// The figure turned around and I almost fainted. Zechs Merquise. He smiled at me and I felt myself go weak in the knees, as he approached me. There were two ways to really describe Zechs. Aside from me, he was the ultimate Sex God, and he looked and moved like liquid sex. Very nice liquid sex...  
  
I leaned against the door to steady myself and he stopped in front of me. "Your looking rather good Duo." Did I mention liquid sex? Well, his voice was like it as well. "Th-thank you." //Did I just stutter?// My God I think I did. I closed my eye's as I felt him lean towards me. //I will not give in. IwillnotgiveinIwillnotgivein.// I could feel his warm breath on my lips, "Too late." he murmured, before capturing me in a kiss to end all kisses. I melted against him and felt myself slowly falling into oblivion.  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
First * : Duo's a vampire. He can influence people's minds to an extent. Giving them little suggestions.  
  
Second * : I'm the biggest book worm in the world. I had to put that.  
  
Third * :He was trying to seduce Trowa, now Wufei's trying to seduce him...am I sensing a pattern?  
  
Okay, what did you think? I know it's a bit weird and everything. And I know I mentioned things that haven't been brought up in the story yet, but things take time. Actually, I'm trying to figure out where to introduce some things. Well, I hope you liked! Review's are nice! 


End file.
